1. Field
The present invention relates to a network packet processing apparatus capable of providing an efficient fault-recovery function in an environment using a service function chaining (SFC) and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) systems are technologies for controlling and managing virtual network functions in software. In particular, a service function chaining technology in which virtual network functions are sequenced, connected, and executed is increased in attention to the SFC technology, the next issue of the research into NFV, is being increased in that it allows for customization and automation of key network services. The SFC technology is being developed under the model name of the development of VNF forwarding graph in ETSI NFV ISG, and a standardization progress for the detailed function structure and protocols therefor is being made in the IETF SFC WG.
Service function chaining may dynamically generate a new service function (SF) in a virtualized environment by a network operator. The service function chaining may be used to reduce complexity in setting of the service functions. The service function chaining is an ordered set of service functions, and the service function is classified as a stateful SF and a stateless SF. Here, the stateful SF means SF only capable of being performed with only pieces of status information, while the stateless SF means the SF which is capable of being performed without status information.
Fault recovery mechanisms for service functions according to the related art have different characteristics. When applying these mechanisms to both the stateful SF and the stateless SF in a building network, a large amount of resources may be wasted, and therefore, there have been disadvantage that networks are managed inefficiently.